Saying Goodbye Forever
by Charity
Summary: Its about Charity and Miguel. Something is going on with Charity and itsn't good. She starts to get very sick and... the rest you have to read to find ot:)
1. Default Chapter

Saying Goodbye Forever  
  
  
Charity woke up, jumped out of bed, ran out of her room and down to the bathroom. Minutes later she opened the door and walked downstairs where she heard voices, knowing that it was the rest of the family.  
  
"Charity, sweetheart you look so pale. Are you okay?" Grace felt her forehead as she came downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah know, I really don't feel very good Aunt Grace" Charity said in a soft tone.  
  
"Oh, okay Charity, then Jessica will take you upstairs and you go back to bed." Grace hugged her niece gently  
  
"Oh no!" Charity whined "I'm suppose to walk to school with Miguel today though..."  
  
" Don't worry Charity!" Kay jumped up and put her two cents into the conversation. "I'll walk with him" She smiled taking a bite of her toast.  
  
"Thanks Kay" Charity tried to smile even though her voice was so sad sounding. She had wanted to see Miguel and walked with him to school.  
  
After Charity went up the stairs with Jessica, the phone rang. Kay raced for the phone knowing that it would be Miguel calling to tell Charity, he would meet her at the house in a few minutes.  
  
"Hey Miguel!" Kay answered cheerfully.  
  
"Mornin' Kay... Where's Charity?" he couldn't wait to her his girlfriend beautiful voice.  
  
"Ah, sorry Miguel, but Charity isn't going to be in school today. She's not feeling the best today, don't worry its just a bug though, nothing serious." She tried to reassure him ' I wish it were something big though, so that Miguel could be all mine!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Okay well then I guess I'll come stop by and see her then". He wanted to make sure that she was okay.  
  
Kay's anger grew. She knew that if he came over, he would stay home with Charity and not leave her side. "Miguel... she's sleeping, its not a good idea."  
  
"Alright Kay" he sighed, " I'll meet you half way then"  
  
Kay was so angry. Just because Charity wasn't going today with him he could come by and get her at her house. 'This sucks majorly' Kay thought. "Oh yeah sure Miguel. I'll see you in a few then"  
  
Miguel hung up the phone worried that Charity wasn't okay. "Kay even said that she would be fine." He tried to reassure himself. He grabbed his bag and left his house and started down the road.  
  
Charity back at home couldn't sleep. She walked over to her window and saw Kay head off. She let out a soft sigh. Oh how she wanted to be walking with Miguel. To feel his hand in hers; their fingers interlocked. She wanted to see his warm, gentle smile as he approached her house every morning. Suddenly the icky feeling came back to her as she got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile next door, Tabitha watched as Kay headed off. She was shocked when she didn't see the whiny, blonde, pale- faced, brat not with her.  
  
"Tabby, where's Timmy's sweet Charity this morning?" Timmy looked at her curiously.  
  
"I don't know Tim-Tim. Maybe she died!" She cackled.  
  
"Tabby!" Timmy exclaimed, "How can you say something so horrible?"  
  
"Because you block head! I'm a witch! I'm not nice and sickeningly sweet like Charity!"  
  
"Charity's too good to have anything bad happen to her again." He protested.  
  
"Timmy, Tabitha isn't so far off in what she has said" A soft familiar voice replied to the duo.  
  
Miguel stood at the sign and saw Kay approaching him. "Hey Kay" He tried to sound cheery. He missed Charity though, and after that dream of his, he really wished he could see her.  
  
"Hey you" Kay had a huge smile across her face. "Lets get going.." She took his hand and started walking with him.  
  
"Oh no..." He sighed, "Kay, I forgot my Chemistry book, you go on, I gotta run back and grab it."  
  
"Oh I'll come with you Mig-" She was cut off  
  
"No Kay, we shouldn't both be late. You go, I have to grab it."  
  
"Alright see you there then" She kissed him on the cheek and walked off.  
  
As she walked off he stood there feeling bad. He had just lied to Kay but there was something wrong with Charity, he could feel it. He could almost feel her heart beating, like they were one. "I'm coming Charity, I love you..."   



	2. Charpter 2

  
Charity was restless. She wasn't feeling good at all. She was as pale as a ghost and felt like an ice cube. "What's wrong with me?" She sighed " I feel so horrible. I just wish Miguel would have stopped by this morning, he always makes me feel so much better" She was about to cry when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.  
  
She turned her head and saw Miguel standing there. A huge smile appeared on her face as tears slid down her face. "You're here" She softly said.  
  
"Of course I'm here. I'll never leave you Charity, never" He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know why, but I had a feeling that you needed me. Kay said you were sleeping but I had to come. I- I could feel you Charity" He whispered, " I could feel your heart beating"  
  
She rested her head against him. "I'm so glad you're here. "  
  
"So am I Charity, so am I" He held her, not wanting to let her go.  
  
  
Meanwhile next door, Tabitha and Timmy froze when they heard the familiar voice speak up. Tabitha turned around and glared at the uninvited guest.   
  
"You! What do you want?" She scowled  
  
"More importantly what did you mean by Tabby wasn't so far off by what she said about Charity being…." Timmy couldn't say the rest.  
  
There stood the Little Angel Girl looking sad. "Because Timmy, Charity isn't well. She may think that its nothing bad but unfortunately it is. Tabitha, you of all people should know.. because you were the one that put the curse on her."  
  
"Oh- oh you're right! I did!" She cheered " I put that curse on her! Ha ha!"  
  
"Tabby! What! Tell Timmy!" Timmy exclaimed  
  
"It was right after our friends in the basement informed me that the child of goodness, Charity was born. I knew that she would be trouble so I put a curse on her. In case she came to Harmony, and was not destroyed by the time she turned 18, that curse would finish her off. The curse was, as her 18th birthday neared, she would become ill and well you can guess the rest"  
  
"Oh Tabby how could you?" Timmy cried  
  
"Um… because I'm evil! That's what we have been working for all along Doll- face, and now, now its finally time, and that angel brat knows it!" She laughed.  
  
"Its true what Tabitha is saying, Charity will die."   
  
"No!!!" Timmy yelled "Charity can't die!"  
  
"Too bad Tim-Tim, she's doomed." Tabitha cackled.  
  
"Poor Charity…" Timmy said sadly.  
  
Back at the Bennetts, Charity had fallen asleep next to Miguel on her bed. Miguel had stayed awake watching over Charity. His dream kept coming back to him.  
  
***Flashback to his dream***  
  
He was in a cemetery with his brother, mother, and sister. Also with him were the Bennetts, the Russells, Sheridan, Ethan and Chad. They were all standing over a grave. He was crying. For what he saw on the gravestone, shot chills up his spine. The grave read: CHARITY STANDISH - 1983-2001.  
  
***end of dream***  
  
  
He found himself trembling as he held her. He felt her turn over and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him and felt his body trembling. She slowly sat up and lightly rubbed his back.   
  
"Miguel, what's wrong?" She gave him a caring look.  
  
"Charity, its nothing really." He couldn't tell her what was really wrong  
  
"Miguel please? I know something is bothering you… please tell me what's wrong?" She begged him  
  
"I had a nightmare Charity. It seemed so real. Sort of like I saw what was to come, but it couldn't happen, its so horrible Charity. I - I saw you- your grave… it was your gravestone…" He had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh God…" She gasped.  
  
"Oh, Charity I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you… I love you" He kissed her gently.  
  
"No, no that's not it Miguel… Its not you scaring me, because… because I had that dream too…" She broke down in tears.  
  
"Oh God…" He gasped and held her tightly. They both sat on the bed holding each other.  



End file.
